Dear Hermione...... the new expanded format
by Franimal
Summary: Harry's misses his parents on Halloween. His museings and attempts to fight his depression. A bit fluffy and sweet, not too angsty really.


  
This is a exceptionally rewritten rewrite. It is pretty different from the original in that this is what I had in my head while I wrote the original. I never thought about writing the whole scene until people made a few comments and I realized how cryptic I had been. Sorry about my lack of info. It wasn't intentional, this just took me longer to develop fully.I hope you like! Good Reading, 

----------- ~*`,*~`#,~*~`#,~*~`#,~*~`#,~*~`#,~*~`#,~*~`#,~*~`#,~* W   


Halloween was splendid as usual. The great hall had been been given a new visage; a forest of creepy bats and only slightly devious ghouls. It was amazing how every one looked swirling through the conjured fog around the punch bowel and twirling madly on the dance floor.   
Not everyone had gone in costumes. Some simply enjoyed the atmosphere the others provided, lost in the secret reveling of the mind. Harry stood off to the side watching Ron making a fool of himself trying to dance with Hermione. His two left feet seemed especially prominent, tripping both himself and a long suffering Malfoy.   
Draco, who had been listening to Pansy prattle on about nothing for most of the night was so relieved by the interruption he barely managed to send a good insult Ron's way before he was back on his feet. "Watch it Weasel! " He sneered, but not for very long. He made a dash for the refreshment table..... anything to get Pansy off his back. Ron shrugged Draco off with a murmur and a blush, he didn't care as long as Hermione was ok. Laughing they spun around and around. Silently Harry wondered if that was how one acted when in love. "Did my parents ever act like that." burned a path through him mind. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimmer of green light. Startled he looked up only to see a particularly gemlike tree playfully reflecting the light off of it's lush leaves. His smile was drawn tight. He didn't know..... he should be happy for them, but he couldn't help thinking of him Mum and Dad; spinning around and around on the same floor, loving, together....... alive. It was then that his friends spotted him. "Harry! Quit hiding out, don't worry! I will save you from the big bad Draco Malfoy!!!!" Ron laughed deeply sending Harry's attention over to the refreshments where Draco was trying desperately to keep Pansy at bay. He looked ridiculous waving the punch ladle threateningly in her face, doubly so, for his efforts were absolutely useless. He didn't notice her faithful cronies sneaking up until it was too late. A now disarmed Draco struggled for a precious few seconds and then limply gave up to Pansy's steady pull. 

"Poor little git... I kind of feel sorry for him." Harry breathed to his friends   
Hermione batted her eyes and in her most fake voice said "But Harry! Don't you know we _women _always get what we want. Men are useless in our awesome presence!" The three snickered a bit at that until Hermione proved it "Come on Harry come dance with Ron and I!! We can all hold hands and dance together!"   
"Umm I don't think that's such a hot idea sweets!" Ron said remembering Draco sprawling to the floor   
"I second that!" Said Harry thinking much the same thing as Ron   
"Oh come on! It will be great!........ Pleeeease!" And without further ado they were bending to the whim of Hermione. 

Hands clasped tightly together the trio wound around the couples on the floor. Hermione was right; it was a lot of fun, quite possibly because they were causing a general sort of chaos throughout the room. Ron outdid himself with his clumsiness, he bowled over quite a few people but an ecstatic Harry and Hermione dragged him around despite his often dead weight. Eventually the others realized the only way to be safe was to join in. A giant chain of students danced together on Halloween.   
Houses forgotten for the moment, they were too swept up too care.   
Dumbledore watched the unfolding scene before him with a bemused expression on his face, trying to memorize every detail of the euphoric panorama. Tapping his wand in time with the music he sent a few sparks and bubbles floating above the children's heads. Catching on, the other teachers took out their wands and joined in. Even Snape wasn't too distant from the celebration, he contributed a few dancing purple fires and long snaky green streamers. 

As the night wound down the exhausted children slowly trickled into their respective common rooms. Harry walked with his arms around his two best friends. They reached the stair case and said their goodnights. Harry and Ron were the last to go to bed in their room. Ron looked at Harry; seeing in his eyes what he knew would be there once the distractions died down. "Good night Harry. " Ron gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before flopping down into the softness of his bed. "Good night Ron." Harry closed the curtains on his bed and sat listening. Somehow he felt bad for having such a good time. A rain of guilt beat on his soul and with a start Harry realized that the rain was real. Tears were silently pouring down his face, collecting in small pools in the curve of his glasses."Lumos" he finally whispered. The only other sounds in the room were that of snoring boys and a slight splash as a tear hit parchment. Harry had reached under his bed and quietly removed a small, nondescript black book and the lovely Gryffindor gold and scarlet quill Hermione and Ron had sent him for his birthday. Touching the tip of his wand to the encrypted inscription on the cover, the book sprung open to his mental command. He set down his wand and took up his quill. 

Oct 31 1996   
Dear Hermione,   
Today was the day the boy who lived, lived.   
I was depressed most of the day. I had a good time at the feast but everything feels so surreal. It's wrong. 

Slowly Harry knelt on the edge of his bed, feeling underneath for a thick volume. He pulled out the album and flipped through it slowly, looking for his parents; Looking for his parents _dancing_. He had gone almost to the end before he found what he hoped to find. His father holding his mother up, his arms around her waist, her hands flung up in the air and as Harry looked on they began spinning. Spinning around and around, laughing and.... loving. Harry gave a small bittersweet smile and lifted his quill again. 

Rise up my glass and turn a toast   
To all those left behind.   
The wizard pictures tell the tale   
But they live in my mind. 

The sordid light unfold,   
At length, in love they did not fail.   
But still they left me cold   
And yet I yearn for them the most. 

Hermione....I wrote this for myself, but I suppose it is really for mum and dad. I hope that they know how I feel.   
Good Night,   
_ Harry_

Looking at his arched scrawl Harry thought about his words. He couldn't explain away his need to express his frustration at never really knowing the two people who loved him the most. He hoped that they were somewhere out there. He couldn't see them as ghosts like Nearly Headless Nick and he couldn't see them reincarnated as 'lower' life forms. He always found Sprout's playful euphemisms of "Be careful with that plant, it could be a long dead relative and you don't want to be responsible for sending them back through the cycle just yet!" and "It has moved on to becoming a slug." a tad disruptive to his thinking. He couldn't stand the thought that Lily and James might alive and with out him and the thought of them as slugs was too creepy. Sighing at his diary he resisted the urge to read his past entries. It would only make him more depressed.   
Hermione and Ron had looked like his parents, spinning. With a sigh Harry knew that some how things would be all right. He could never forget the love that he saw whenever Hermione and Ron were together, they brightened his life everyday. "Some day I will find some one to share that with." He said to the picture of his parents as they went whirling out of view again. " I wonder what they keep disappearing for?" Harry asked no one in particular. The question was largely rhetorical........ he wasn't _that _naive'.   
Finally remembering that he had Quidditch practice in the morning Harry peeked out of his bed curtains at the big clock. It read; **Go to bed now.... not much time to sleep left!!!** Taking it's advice Harry packed up the photo album neatly. He quietly locked and warded his diary. "Nox." He whispered. The light extinguished plunging Harry into darkness .   
  


"Do you think he will be all right?" A warm golden hand reached out smoothing the unruly black hair.   
"Of course dear, he is a strong boy."   
"Like you darling!" Her soft laughter warmed his sleeping form.   
"Like us dear.... just like us."   
"Like us James." Her hand found his and they stood watching Harry's even breathing.   
"Good night son. We are so proud of you."   
"Good night baby boy, sleep tight and don't let the Bugga Bears bite."   
This time they laughed together, growing brighter and faster. They began spinning. Spinning around and around, laughing and.... loving   


----------- ~*`,*~`#,~*~`#,~*~`#,~*~`#,~*~`#,~*~`#,~*~`#,~*~`#,~*

This was a big Phat rewrite!!! If you were wondering; Harry was writing in his Diary, which he addresses to Hermione....   
He's a poet and we didn't know it!!! ;p I love the romantics! I had to be sweet and sappy. So sue me..... um not really cause I HAVE NO MONEY. With that said; I do not own harry Potter and Lord Byron is dead. Thank you, 

Read and review!   
But only if you want to!   
Though normally, it would be a delight,   
I don't need toasty flames tonight.   
For I am fresh out of marshmallows!   
So please be kind dear fellows! *Smile*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
